


Will you shut up for two minutes?

by CocacolaSarge



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Yelling, cursing, desmond gets schooled, dont forget cursing, its really just a lot of yelling, point lookout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocacolaSarge/pseuds/CocacolaSarge
Summary: The point lookout surgery took a lot out of Eins. Of course, Desmond is less than understanding, as per usual.
Kudos: 3





	Will you shut up for two minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> Einscwrw is pronounced Eyens-cer-rew

The surgery, if you could even call it that, took a lot out of Eins. She stumbled across the swamps, light headed, eyes set on the only place she felt safe in this godforsaken pit of radioactivity. Desmond’s mansion.

She was barely conscious when she reached the doors. Dropping a fist against the wood, and calling out Desmond’s name was all she could do. She had no strength left to open the door herself. It took all her willpower to stay upright as the ghoul finally opened the door. “Why the fuck-” he started to say before being cut short by Eins falling unconscious directly into him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eins woke up on the hard couch to the sounds of Desmond’s muttered cursing. Sitting up, blood rushed from her head and Eins groaned. She had a headache the size of texas. Upon noticing her wake, Desmond immediately began cursing louder. “Why the fuck did you stumble back here, you blithering idiot? You should've gone back to the fucking temple!”

“This was the only place I could think of…” She muttered.

“Where you were SUPPOSED to go is right the fuck over there, you delirious cunt!”

“Please don't yell…”

“Why the fuck not? You just showed up, banging on my door before collapsing right fucking into me! And you’re fucking heavy, I might add!”

Eins rolled her head and sighed. 

“Don't brush me off, you little bitch! You’re lucky I was so bloody generous to let your ass hole up here anyway! I ask you to do one bloody thing and you can't even manage that! Come crawling to my door so I can treat your little cut for you, hm? You’re fucking useless. No wonder your damned vault kicked you out.”

At this, Eins snapped. “Listen up you limey bitch,” she growled. “I just had my skull cracked open and my primary somatosensory cortex meddled with. With just a little less luck, it could’ve messed up my motor cortex and then you’d be out a puppet. Fortunately, I’m just a bit out of touch for the time being. I’ve put up with your mindless bullshit ever since I got here and I’ve just about had enough. If you dont shape the fuck up, I’m leaving on the next ferry out, and you’ll have to go get your own skull cut open.”

Desmond stood shocked. He had never seen Eins do anything more than sigh and shake her head at his insults. He figured that she was fine with them. That she knew he only said those things, not because of real anger, but because of fear. Fear because if someone like Einscwrw, who could survive lethal levels of radiation with no lasting effects, who single handedly wiped out the Enclave at Adam’s air force base, would nearly die in his arms because of some mission he had sent her to do. “I’m dealing with something you couldn’t begin to understand. It’s far more bloody important than whatever the fuck you’ve done in your miserable life.” He growled.

“My sister is dead. She died so others would have access to clean water. My father died the exact same way for the exact same reason. I’ve saved hundreds of lives and ended hundreds more. I slaughter anyone who comes in my way and if I’m feeling hungry? I’ll eat their corpse. I ripped out the throats of people like Colonel Autumn and Alistar Tenpenny. People who’ve done things you couldn’t fathom.” Eins swung her feet and sat in an upright position on the couch. “Your problem, Desmond Lockheart, is that you’re stuck in prewar times. Times riddled with espionage and backstabbing. Things are different now. If one of us has a problem, we address it directly and have a good old-fashioned firefight. We live in constant bloodshed. Not the petty psychological wars that you people quabbled over. You need to look around and address things properly.”

“Listen, Einscwrw. You have no idea what pre war america was like-”

“No, I do know. I’ve read enough books and journals to understand what you people were doing with your time. Pissing around, trying to grapple your way to the top of the mountain of bodies composed of the people you and your ‘friends’ have stepped on to get your way.”

“I don't have any fucking friends.”

“Yes, I’m sure you don't. Not with that attitude, anyway.” Eins sighed. “Just help me recover. Please.”

Desmond paused before nodding. “Fine.”


End file.
